


Downtime and Embarrassing Crushes

by LittleTimeForLotsOfIdeas



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Episode: s02e14 Homecoming, F/F, I'm proud and cringing at myself, Just rarepair trash, Pre-Heroes of Mandalore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTimeForLotsOfIdeas/pseuds/LittleTimeForLotsOfIdeas
Summary: Just a shippy expansion for Homecoming involving Sabine and Numa.I'll admit that this is just a piece of self indulgence for me.





	Downtime and Embarrassing Crushes

With the details of their mission set, the crew of the Ghost and the Ryloth cell decided to have a moment of levity on board the Corellian freighter. Hera and Ezra were working on Chopper in Hera's bunk, while Cham, Gobi, Numa, Zeb and Kanan hung out in the common room. The guys were discussing old war tales by the dejarik table, and Numa was alone, admiring one of Sabine's handiwork.

Speaking of the Mandalorian, she returned to the common room with a drink in her hand, passing it over to the older Twi'lek. Numa gave a quick, quiet 'thank you' to the girl and returned her gaze to the mural.

Sabine briefly scanned her old work, recognizing it as the piece Lando Calrissian once complemented on, and shifted her stare to the eyes of its current admirer. Numa's eyes, those violet orbs, were mesmerizing. They contained a spark of fascination, and were capable of expressing intimidation and invitation. She could get lost in those eyes.

Sabine was so awestruck, that she didn't hear Numa speak to her.

“Huh, what?” Sabine asked, shaking her head to rid it of distractions.

“I said 'your art-style is amazing'”, Numa repeated to the Mandalorian, giving her an affectionate smirk. “Where did you learn to draw?”

“I'm self-taught, actually. That particular piece was inspired by Janyor of Bith.” Sabine confidently declared, garnering an approving 'hmm' from Numa.

Stepping back, Sabine examined the armor Numa wore. It was from a Phase I Clone Trooper kit, and it has seen better days. Underneath the grime, one could make out the yellow on the shoulder pauldron and hand-guard, a faded insignia, and the word “boil” written in aurebesh.

Sabine was curious, and hoped to be with Numa privately. Fortunately, Numa provided the perfect opportunity.

“Do you have more artwork?” The Twi'lek woman asked, not making a big deal of her inquiry. Sabine, however, was practically gleaming.

“YES!” The Mandalorian exclaimed, swiftly grabbed Numa's hand and sped out of the room, ignoring Numa's dropped beverage and Kanan's protest. Hastily stopping in front of her door, Sabine looked to make sure Numa caught her breath and wasn't turned off by her brash decision.

“You must be really eager.” Numa remarked, flashing a coy smirk at her. After catching her own breath, Sabine pressed a button and the door slid open, the lights automatically flicker on. She turned back, observing Numa's reaction.

If the Janyor piece made Numa's eyes spark, her room made them shine. Her eyes scanned every part of the room, noting the differing, vibrant colors of each section. From the orange and beige abstract pattern that adorns the ceiling and reaches for the door; to the rigid rectangular green pattern on the lower right wall, juxtaposed by the more fluid teal “pool” on the lower left wall, and the scattered designs and faces that littered random spots in the room. After letting Numa bask in the sights in her room, Sabine timidly entered, rubbing her upper left arm.

“So, what do you think?” Sabine reluctantly asked, anticipating Numa’s reaction. When she looked into Numa's eyes, she knew what the answer was.

“It's amazing!” Numa gleamed, her words perking up the Mandalorian girl. “I've never seen anything like, like all this! It definitely matches your personality.”

“YES! I knew you would love my body!" Sabine said abruptly, catching on to what she just blurted out. “Of work! Yeah. I knew you would love my body of work.”

After that clumsy recovery, an awkward silence settled in between Numa and Sabine. The former stunned and left staring blankly at the latter, who was hiding an obvious blush. When Sabine turned to leave, she felt a firm grip on her right shoulder that spun her around. Once she was redirected, she looked up to see Numa looking at her, a slight blush and a smirk on her face.

“No wonder you wanted to be alone with me.” She said sultry-like. When Sabine attempted to look away, Numa made her look into her eyes, their gaze catching the other. Nearing one of her ears, Numa lustfully whispered, “Want to see my 'body of work'?”

Sabine nodded, words failing to form. With that, Numa began to descend on Sabine's virgin lips. They inched closer, closer, until…

* * *

“Sabine? Sabine!” The Mandalorian heard someone call out and snap their fingers at her. Opening her eyes, she saw Numa's concerned look confronting her. “You just dosed off. Is something wrong?”

Sabine couldn't bring herself to admit that she was fantasizing about kissing the woman in front of her, and kept her mouth shut. Unfortunately, this made Numa grow more concerned about the girl's well-being. She stepped forward and placed the back of one of her hands against Sabine's forehead, causing the girl to blush profusely.

“Are you ill? Maybe you shouldn't be on this mission. You may need rest.” Numa stated, trying to budge the stonewalled Sabine to her bunk. Breaking her silence, Sabine screamed, “No!”

The sudden response caught the Twi'lek off guard, causing her to immediately let Sabine go. After recomposing herself, Sabine clarified, “No. I'm fine, Numa. Really I'm fine.”

Sabine hoped that she sounded convincing, but Numa detected her unease and shot an incredulous look. Before Numa could properly probe Sabine's statements, a knock on the door brought the two back to reality. From the other side, they heard Cham.

“Numa, Mandalorian. It's time to go. Are you two ready?”

“Yes, General Syndulla. We'll be out shortly.” Numa quickly answered. Upon receiving the response, Cham walked away, his steps growing fainter. Once it was clear that Cham was gone, the two looked at each other. After a brief silence, Numa spoke first.

“We''ll discuss this later. When we're… more comfortable.” Numa said, winking at the girl and walking toward the door. Just as she stopped, Numa looked back to see Sabine standing still.

“Well, aren't you coming?” The Twi'lek playfully ask, snapping Sabine out of her trance.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sabine brushed off any distractions in her head and caught up with Numa. Before leaving, the two briefly glanced at the other; Numa giving Sabine an affirming grin, and Sabine returning with a determined nod. Once the door opened, the two left to meet up with the others and commence their mission.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some plan to expand this into the events of the episode, but I've hit a block in how to move forward with it. For now, this will do.


End file.
